ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Peliar Zel natives
The following is a list of unnamed Peliar Zel natives. Named * Lathal Bine (Betan) * Leka Trion * Kalin Trose (Alphan) Unnamed Deep Space 9 visitor This individual from Peliar Zel was shopping on the promenade when the crew of Deep Space 9 prepared for a baseball match against the Logicians. ( ) He passed Chief Miles O'Brien and Ensign Nog at the replimat. ( ) He visited Deep Space 9 in 2375 and walked across the promenade. ( ) Club Martus patron This Peliar Zel native visited Club Martus and was greeted by Martus Mazur aboard Deep Space 9 in 2370. Female Deep Space 9 resident This Peliar Zel native visited Deep Space 9 in 2370 alongside a male Peliar Zel native. Together they observed William Patrick Samuels and Sakonna from an upper level of the promenade. Later, she managed to meet Samuels in a corridor and dropped her bag. Samuels, who helped her, was made unconscious by her male companion. As later revealed, they've worked for the Cardassians and helped to kidnap Samuels. ( ) Female Deep Space 9 visitor This female Peliar Zel native and a male companion watched the first kiss of Odo and Kira Nerys on the promenade. ( ) She passed Kira and Odo on the promenade in 2375. Later she went to the jumja stick shop at the promenade when Senator Kimara Cretak bought a jumja stick and went to Quark's Bar. ( ) Lathal Bine's Aunt The aunt of Lathal Bine was a native of Beta moon who represented the Betans during a dispute with the neighboring Alpha moon in 2337, which nearly resulted in war. She was later described as "the iron willed lady of Beta Moon". Odan, a Federation ambassador mediating the dispute, convinced both her and Kalin Trose, her Alphan counterpart, to switch places for a week to better understand each other's position. Her nephew Lathal would represent Beta Moon in negotiations when a second crisis erupted three decades later in 2367, again with Trose representing Alpha Moon and with Odan again mediating. ( ) Male Deep Space 9 resident This Peliar Zel native visited Deep Space 9 in 2370 alongside a female companion. Together they observed William Patrick Samuels and Sakonna from an upper level of the promenade. A short time later, he assisted his female companion in kidnapping Samuels in a corridor where he made him unconscious with a small device. As later revealed, they've worked for the Cardassians and helped to kidnap Samuels. ( ) Quark's Bar patron (2369) This Peliar Zel native visited Quark's aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369, shortly after the bar reopened due to an agreement between Quark and Commander Sisko. He was seen talking to the alien dabo girl. ( ) He was also at Quark's when the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor met the Bajoran terrorist Tahna Los. ( ) This Peliar Zel native visited the promenade at the time Ibudan was murdered and was present when Constable Odo was hunted down the promenade by an angry mob. ( ) He visited Quark's when Q appeared and challenged Commander Sisko for a boxing fight. During this fight he watched the two and cheered for them. ( ) He visited the promenade when Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien returned from their trip to the Bajoran village. ( ) Carrying a bag, he passed the security office on the promenade when Lwaxana Troi visited Constable Odo during his work. ( ) reporter Benjamin Svetkey in the pilot episode "Emissary" and by an unknown actor in the other episodes.}} Quark's Bar patron (2373) This female Peliar Zel native visited Quark's on Deep Space 9 in 2373. ( ) Starfleet cadet *'See' Starfleet Academy personnel Unimatrix Zero member This Peliar Zel native was a Borg drone and a member of the underground movement Unimatrix Zero in 2376/77. He took part in several meetings regarding the safety of their place and left the place shortly before its destruction. ( ) Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Peliar Zel natives